Doctor who - Actions Of The Past
by ForeverpurpleTardis1293
Summary: (Set a couple of years after "The Light After The Storm") As a Cyber war begins in the Wrarth Galaxy, an old friend returns for Katie but what he has done to The Doctor? Nothing is the way it was before.
1. Chapter 1

**Story 1 – A Mad Man – A short time has passed since Tamara helped Katie regain her memories, but what has happened to them all now? Everything is different once again! But can anyone survive what's coming? As an old friend returns for Katie.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _To the lower species of life those barely a few centuries old and planets older than them in the universe, everything around them looked sort of normal these lower species continued to live quietly not knowing what was happening on the other side of the universe... of the death and destruction..._

 _No one could know about The Cyber War happening in one galaxy on the other side of the universe that would soon interact with another war yet to come!._

 _But yet to the higher races who knew what was going on or yet to come..._

 _Some knew for a long time through visions and prophecies that a darkness was beginning to rise again like last time and it would spell the beginning of the end of the universe..._

 _And it cannot be stopped, It won't be as this war will send us all back to the dark times..._

 _But no matter what people could do some think there is hope but some thought that there was no hope and saw it as the end... As the one true person who could save them they saw was gone... lost in the dark..._

 _Because of the events yet to come!_

 _As the skies burn and worlds fall apart at the seams and into ashes this is just the beginning though as some wonder what will be the end and when._

 _There is no one to save us as a not so lonely god and his friends stood against their enemies an age ago and lost!._

 _But with old and new enemies yet to rise many people will die as old friends encounter each other and actions of the past take place..._

 _Some ask..._

 _What are we to do now?_

 _As other's just say..._

 _This is just the beginning of the End... there is nothing you can do..."_

A blonde haired man stood alone upon a large grassy hill his blue eyes looked up at the moon as it shone in the sky down on the planet. The hill he was stood on looked down upon a large town populated by very few people the man was completely alone and had been for somewhat a long time.

This planet he was on was peaceful and it was quiet it was a life time away from The Kalaxsion Galaxy and it was where he hid with his sister and brother just before The Kalaxsion War and no authority visited the planet as far as he knew so he knew he wouldn't be suspected, everyone that lived on the planet were currently asleep in their homes except for the man stood upon the hill but he wasn't that quite alone as another man soon joined his side. As the other approached the man looked down at the other man.

"So it's beginning I will prevail"

"It is and you will prevail"

"I will bring Katie back to life we all shall see to it as my plan starts here now I've got your help The Acriss works my empire will rise out of the ashes and I will reek havoc across the universe I will make it a new with the deaths of so many and the help of friends and enemies a like"

"Unlimited power Griffin?..."

The man who turned out to be Griffin turned away from the other man and looked up at the moon again

"Yes... but not so fast first I need to find out a way to bring back Katie to my side... back to life... the love of my life"

"And what about me?"

Griffin turned back to the other man

"Oh, you can keep causing havoc and destruction where ever you go, Doctor, you do not save you just watch and listen to those cries..."

Griffin paused and looked down at the town

"You may go now"

Without another word both The Doctor and Griffin parted in silence Griffin knew what happened his plan with Katie that failed a long time ago had finally worked he had sent the Acriss after The Doctor but it went wrong he didn't know what he was doing but then Griffin felt the Acriss reawaken months ago it was inside The Doctor controlling him and Griffin had to come out of hiding just to track The Doctor down it was then that he knew his plan was working and that this was his second chance.

As he watched The Doctor leave him to walk to The TARDIS Griffin turned away and went back to where he lived, for now, he would wait for now he would seek away to bring Katie back from the dead no matter if he waited a very long time for he would have his revenge but that was the first thing Griffin didn't already know was that Katie was alive and The Acriss hadn't told him when Katie had been alive Griffin didn't know how to use it but now he did and he knew it was working on The Doctor.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Katie had regained her memories and reunited with her daughter, Celethe who she told that everything was going to be fine Katie told her that she was going to sort everything out and Celethe would be back on Atinitie ruling as Queen soon but this was difficult Romana had ordered for Xeni to allow them back but Xeni had said no so there was nothing they could do So for a while at least Katie had rejoined The TARDIS she did ask Celethe if she wanted to join but she had declined and stayed on Gallifrey but after this after rejoining The TARDIS things had changed and Katie could remember the first time it happened...

 _Flashback_

 _Katie was sat on the jump seat watching as The Doctor was controlling The TARDIS the other's were getting changed from defeating some Slitheen that they had crossed and they had blown up of which they were covered in so when they got to The TARDIS they went to get ready for their next adventure as both Katie and The Doctor were talking about a past adventure he had alone_

" _So basically the man just wanted power over everything and you stopped him?" Katie said to The Doctor as he just stared at the console._

" _Yes..." The Doctor replied and the word power was repeated in his mind over and over whispering_

" _I'd never considered it ever and you should know that" Katie replied back but The Doctor clutched his head and screwed his eyes shut and Katie looked up from the floor to The Doctor she noticed that something was wrong._

" _Doctor? What's wrong?" She asked as she stood but The Doctor reopened his eyes they were black for a moment but he didn't look at Katie but at the console._

" _Power is all we need Katie," He said and that was when Katie knew something was wrong and she looked up towards the stairs that lead to her mum's room she looked back at The Doctor_

" _I'll just go and see if they are ready yet" Katie said and made her way up the stairs but before she could get to the top The TARDIS started shaking because of The Doctor he was controlling The TARDIS and before Katie could hold on to something she fell down the stairs unconscious she had banged her head._

 _End of Flashback_

The TARDIS was currently in flight in the Wrarth Galaxy he was staring at The TARDIS monitor as a fleet of Cybermen were attacking the planet Icrowa The Cyberman were on their way to conquering this Galaxy and making it their own before they conquered the rest of the universe. Icrowa was the second planet now that The Cybermen had invaded the first was Isowa.

As The Doctor stood there and watched the planet of Icrowa blew up and various other spacecraft's that were helping to defend Icrowa escaped The Doctor thought back to when he had told Griffin of The Cybermen that they were stationed on the edge of the Wrarth Galaxy which gave Griffin an idea The Doctor given Griffin a code that he had sent to The Cybermen of which was the code for the planet's strong defences.

Griffin had not stayed with The Doctor and had instead had something else to do The Doctor continued to watch the monitor as The Cybermen were aiming to advance to the next planet as he watched he thought back to when Isowa was being destroyed it was there that he was with Rose when she had found out about him.

 _Flashback_

 _Rose watched from the other side of the river as many men, women and children were running for their lives the other's had gone further up bank to see if they could help but she and The Doctor had stayed behind to help well at least she thought The Doctor was helping and at that moment she thought he was with her but when she had looked around she saw that he was gone so she started to walk the opposite way to where the people were running from._

 _When she stopped she saw that The Doctor was staring down to a verge where men, women, and children still were The Cybermen were cutting them down one by one as children cried and as they tried to climb up but they were all cut down as The Cybermen advanced Rose watched him as he watched the children not doing anything not caring he then turned away as the last child was gone he walked her way then and she looked at him as he stopped and looked at her._

" _Save them..." Rose whispered, "Why didn't you help them!" She shouted but The Doctor grabbed her then and forced her to look at him_

" _You!... you do not tell anyone of this because if you do then I'll throw you into a supernova I'll take you back to that parallel universe and leave you there do you understand?"_

 _fearing for what he might do to her Rose could only nod after this The Doctor let her go and started to walk off and Rose followed behind him never talking about what just happened ever again but she knew there was something wrong with The Doctor and she didn't know what to do about it._

 _End Of Flashback_

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The third time was when everyone had found out important prisoners from a planet in the Wrarth Galaxy were being moved this included The Master who had been brought here during Katie's supposed betrayal as he was to be moved to The Kalaxsion Jail Planet for trying to become the leader of a race in The Kalaxsion Galaxy years before hand.

An hour before The Master was being moved back to Gallifrey The Doctor had visited him little knowing he had so much security on him The Doctor had asked The Master about his plans that had failed him and what he was planning next but The Master had never told him anything and had asked why The Doctor and The Master spoke for a while but what they didn't know was that Romana was also there and had been watching the CCTV and she had heard everything they spoke about.

So just as The Master was being moved on to a spacecraft Romana had ordered the arrest of The Doctor saying that she had heard and watched on the CCTV of The Master's cell when she had explained Rose stood away from The Doctor as did Tamara, Anita, and Katie but The Doctor had escaped.

After this Rose and Katie had explained to Romana that they didn't know what was wrong with The Doctor but had explained their experiences of what he had done to them and what he had said. They all considered that something had changed within The Doctor and they didn't know what. After The Doctor had escaped they all returned to Gallifrey where Romana had an emergency council meeting with Katie, Rose, Tamara, and Anita. Romana had The Doctor searched for but since then a some time had gone by.

Katie woke with a gasp and shot up in bed out of breath she had another dream again or in her case more like a nightmare it was about The Doctor she had been having them every night since the last time she had seen him but really she always had them and they never stopped but she was surprised that she hadn't had her other dreams that she used to have.

The last time she had seen The Doctor was on Zeta Nine of which they never did find out what The Doctor was doing on Zeta Nine. But being on Zeta Nine gave her memories of the first time she had heard of the planet Garoth had attacked it and she returned to her mother and sisters. The next time she had heard about the planet was when she was going to kill Jezao the last time she was on Zeta Nine she had met a man who she told of hope and happiness to come when he saw her he was happy and he thanked her that day.

When she with the others they stopped The Doctor from hurting any one on the planet but he had warned her not to get in his way or he will kill her or throw her in a cell that was the last time she had seen him it was a month ago and Katie had run for her life all the way back to Gallifrey something of which she didn't think she would have to do she wasn't sure if Gallifrey was safe from The Doctor and Katie didn't think that Gallifrey would let her stay not after what she did on Oscuridad Sel Prime and Killing The Doctor. But she now wished that she had let him stay dead

As Katie thought of this she got out of her bed quietly and walked over to the window and looked out she thought about what she had just thought about _"That wasn't who she was, was it? After all, she's a good person right?"_ But that was a long time ago and now she was just scared of The Doctor and what he was capable of.

She like her mother and sisters was running from him hiding and being protected on Gallifrey Katie looked back over to the bed Katie felt safe somewhat because she was with Jareth. She and Tamara had found him in a based comet cell near a distant planet Katie and Tamara had spoken about finding him since Tamara had saved him and they both thought that Xeni was lying and she was Jareth had told them everything and suspected that it was his sister.

When they had gone back to Atinitie with The Shadow Architect and Romana and a few guards Xeni had refused them entry and to stay even though Jareth was her brother she admitted that she had someone kidnap her brother before he could get back to Atinitie with Katie therefore she would keep it safe so Xeni wanted to rule this way she had told the kidnappers to lock her brother up somewhere out of sight where no one would find him and out of being scared the people of Atinitie stood with her as the elders of each family member had abandoned them because of Xeni and she had ordered Katie's and Jareth's banishment from Atinitie as well as Celethe's Xeni was told that Katie was back to her normal self but she still wouldn't allow them on the planet so they returned to Gallifrey.

Both Rose and Anita had also remained on Gallifrey Tamara had joined them for a while but had left to stay on Amanata where she had become friends with the Queen. They didn't know what had happened to Molly she had stayed on Earth and had not been seen in a while but Rose hoped that she was fine.

As Katie got back into bed she stared down at Jareth who had not woken tomorrow they were going to visit Assantori which was a small planet close to Atinitie that Katie had wanted to visit for ages but never had the chance and she had told Jareth about it and even though it was dangerous they were still going even Celethe was going to go with them after a few moments Katie lay back down and closed her eyes falling back to sleep.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Katie woke slowly she opened her eyes and noticed that she was on her back she then sat up and looked next to her it was empty Jareth wasn't lying next to her Katie then looked towards the window and noticed that it was day time on Gallifrey so she knew that Jareth must be up so Katie climbed out of bed, got dressed and walked out of the bedroom into the main room of their quarters she didn't see him the doors to the balcony were shut so she guessed that he was probably in the small study connected to their quarters as he always liked to read since he was around Katie and they had visited Earth quite a lot and got some books.

Katie opened the door to the study and saw that Jareth was sitting in a chair reading a book Katie stepped inside the room which was small and had loads of books everywhere in random places a few books were on a table that Jareth was sat next to Katie left the door open behind her and walked up behind Jareth.

"I thought we were going to Assantori?" She said to him

Jareth stopped reading and looked up at her

"Oh is that today?"

Katie laughed

"Yes"

"Sorry we better get going then" Jareth replied and closed the book he was reading and put it down on the table he then stood and walked towards the door Katie followed him into the main room as they did Celethe walked in.

"Mum? Dad are you ready?"

"Yes but we need to inform Romana first," Katie said

"Okay" Celethe said and walked out of the room Katie looked at Jareth as he spoke

"Every day she is getting more like my grandma every day she looks more and more like her portrait"

"Yeah let's hope she doesn't suffer the same fate as her"

"No because she will never ever go through that she is our beautiful daughter and she will never know the likes of the war Atinitie had"

"But she already has she's suffered like me," Katie said

"I know but she's brave and unique"

A couple of days or so later Katie and Jareth were walking hand in hand through the market place on Assantori Celethe was not far behind them as the place was full of people they stopped and Jareth looked at Katie.

"Look around I'll be back"

"Okay," Katie said and Jareth walked off Celethe also looked at her mum

"I'm going to have a look around to"

"All right but don't go too far"

"Mum, I can look after myself remember?"

"Yes I know" Katie said smiling at her daughter who turned and walked off to look around Katie went to a stall to look but didn't see anything she liked so stepped away and looked for Jareth but couldn't see him so Katie moved a stall further down but as she did she was grabbed from behind by someone who wore a hood to hid their face this person pulled her down a dark alleyway out of people's view two men stood at the entrance to the alleyway guarding it when the figure let go of Katie she shouted at the person.

"Who the hell are you get off me!"

"Calm down Katie it's me," The hooded figure said and pulled down his hood, "I thought you were dead"

Katie smiled as she recognized the person and her memories of the person came back to her.

"Griffin..." She said with a smile

Celethe was walking passed a stall when she was also grabbed from behind as she faced the person she was shocked

"Lord Taron what are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm an out cast from Atinitie like many other lords trying to fight for Atinitie"

"I am sorry Lord Taron but I cannot go back I can't like my father and mother"

"Your father is the rightful King not her not Xeni the trade with other planets has gone they no longer trust Atinitie nor do they care"

"Xeni has banned us from returning Taron I don't know what to do"

"I know what you can do you can gather an army there are many like me from Atinitie on other planets scattered waiting for you or your father to find us and take back Atinitie from Xeni she doesn't care about outsiders or the people she cares only for the planet only to keep it safe"

"Where are the rest of your family"

"Atinitie I left them behind to search for an answer"

"You mean there is no one guiding you?"

"No one at all"

Celethe looked around at the people in the market place and then up at the sky she then looked at Lord Taron

"Then yes I will help you gather the lords an army if need be to get back Atinitie and have my father back on the throne"

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katie and Griffin were stood in the alleyway as the two men blocked their path

"Griffin where did you go?" Katie asked him "How are you?"

"Well I've been better but I'm good, Katie I ran from that planet encase they found me I thought you were dead but here you are"

"I never died I just lost my memories, my sister, Tamara she helped me get them back she stood in the way," Katie said and Griffin touched her arm and her eyes went black he knew the control was somewhat still there "She believed that she could help me but here I am"

"It's great to see you, Katie, I heard about The Doctor what's happened to him?" Griffin replied thankful that his control was still there but little remained and he needed to rebuild it he knew that he had two people currently controlled over

"I thought you knew what's wrong with him but it's too late Griffin" Katie replied and looked over the man's shoulder for Jareth

"I know The Acriss went wrong it won't hold for much longer but he came here one day Katie," Griffin said to her as she looked at him thinking that it was too close to Atinitie "It's starting Katie" Griffin whispered

"What happened"

"Nothing he didn't do anything he just came here like I told you The Acriss it doesn't have much longer I don't need him any more because I have you"

"Everything we ever did doesn't matter now I have to go Jareth will be looking for me"

"Wait! Jareths alive?"

"Yes, Tamara saved him" Katie replied with a smile but it vanished when she looked from Griffin to over the men's shoulders again for Jareth she saw him step away from the stall he was at Katie then looked back at Griffin "I have to go now see you!" Katie said and then walked out of the alleyway the two men letting her go. Griffin watched as she stood in the street for a moment he then put his hood up and with the company walked out of the alleyway and down the street.

Katie stood near a stall for a moment thinking about what she was doing she had just stood there for a long time waiting for Jareth and as soon as she saw him she ran to him. Griffin stood on the corner of the street and watched as Katie reunited with Jareth he watched as they both kissed and watched as Jareth gave something to Katie which made her happy this made Griffin heartbroken he loved Katie and he thought she loved him back just as he was about to walk away he looked at them one final time as they started to walk the other way.

"You will be mine you will be my Semira," He said to himself as they disappeared around a corner. Once they were gone he to walked away with the two men knowing that he will see Katie again and that his plan was slowly coming together he knew he didn't need to bring Katie back to life she was already alive and had been all along.

It was late in the evening as Katie and Jareth were stood by a fountain in the town square on Assantori they had been waiting for over an for Celethe who had agreed to meet them by the fountain when they were going back they were fewer people now and Katie was starting to worry.

"Where is she! She'd said she'd be here!" Katie said

"I don't know where did you last see her?" Jareth asked her

"It was after you went off to get me my present I think she came into this street"

"Come on let's search for her"

Jareth and Katie walked back down the street as they did Katie looked around to see if she could not only see Celethe but also Griffin but couldn't see any of them as they walked they passed stalls that were closing Jareth decided to ask one of the stalls people if they had seen her

"Excuse me, sir!" Jareth asked a huge man who was moving stuff he looked at Jareth

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair"

"Sorry I have not no one has come to my stall today try over there that side mostly has had customers today," The man said pointing to the other side so Katie went over and spoke to a woman

"Excuse me have you seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes possibly came this way earlier today"

"How tall is she?"

"About my height" Katie replied as a man from the next stall looked at her

"I saw a woman," He said and Katie looked at him

"Yes?"

"Yes she just looked like you both had blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Where did she go?" Jareth asked

"She went with a man I heard him say Lord Taron and something about Atinitie"

"Lord Taron," Katie said and looked at Jareth

"I wasn't listening much, serving customers but they walked off together I saw them"

"Thank you, sir," Katie said and step away from the stall she looked at Jareth "What do we do Lord Taron has her?"

"Katie you can trust Lord Taron"

"Look I know he's a distant relative but how can you trust him he's probably taken Celethe to Xeni"

"Lord Taron helped me many times as a child I was even trained with his children... trust him"

"But what he is doing"

"Do you remember what that prophecy said about Celethe?"

"That she is the late Queen Celethe reborn a new and she would save Atinitie but it was prophesied by Kelis I don't trust what she said"

"It might just be possible Katie Lord Taron could be helping Celethe to get back Atinitie for us please Katie trust him"

"I will for you..."

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On Gallifrey Romana was walking down a corridor next to her was The General who was filling her in on what was wrong something was up with Katla and Romana wanted to see as they both got to the room they saw that both Rose and Anita were stood outside the door waiting for Romana to come they to heard what was wrong. As soon as Romana got there she spoke

"All right what's wrong?"

"We don't know we heard what was going on and only just got here" Rose replied and The General opened the door to Katla's room.

When they walked into the dark room candles were lit as Katla was laying on a couch she looked pale when Romana saw her she looked at The General.

"What did you hear when you passed?"

"It sounded as though she had collapsed when I heard I came in and moved her off the floor then she started whispering Rose and Anita names"

Before anyone else was able to talk Katla started to speak

"It is coming... the future... events are set they have met once again and it will be just like last time," Katla said and then went silent

"What does she mean?" Rose asked

"Prophecy she's seen the future" The General replied

Then with a gasp, Katla woke she sits up out of breath and takes a moment to look around the room until she looks at them

"What did you see Katla" Romana asked

"I think I saw the future..." Katla paused

"The future what kind of future?" Romana asked curiously

"Katie... she and an old friend of hers have reunited what I saw was her kill not because she wants to do it because she thinks it's the right thing to do because her friend makes her do it he is the one controlling her with his powers"

"Powers?" Rose asked

"I heard the name I heard his name"

"His name?" Romana asked

"Yes he's called Griffin and he's from Paylos you have to understand now it never was her it was him"

"But why didn't we know about him before now?" Rose asked

"Basically Katie forgot him when her memories went she never got it back when Tamara helped her but now they have reunited it's triggered the memory... but it's too late," Katla said

"Why is it too late?" Anita asked

"Because two kids are also born what I saw once of them is called Kali and the other Aeron"

"On Earth, the name Kali means a Goddess Of Destruction and Aeron Goddess Of Battle and Slaughter," Rose said "Katla no it cannot be"

"It means many names for her Rose like Time and Death... I didn't just see Katie's future I also saw Tamara, Anita, and Molly"

"What about us?" Anita quickly asked

"I see Tamara as Enya meaning light of fire but also Mackenise meaning fire born and brave warrior"

"Is that good or bad?" Rose asked

"Mainly good"

"Then what about me?" Anita asked

"Your Neoma new moon it means dark because you were made by my mother to try and kill Katie but the name means different things on different planets" Katla replied but Anita looked away

"She is what you used to be Rose you are no longer the person you used to be and she is a reminder of that"

"But I'm still me" Rose replied

"You may feel like you are still you but you are immortal remember what your mother once said to you?"

Rose looked away as the room went silent after a few moments Anita spoke

"We need to find Tamara and Molly"

"We do" Rose replied

"But she told me to go to Waruss she said I would be safe there," Katla said

"Who?" Romana asked

"Katie she told me a while ago"

"Then why don't you"

"Well I can't you know what they do you know what they did to my mum"

"Do you know where Tamara and Molly are?" Rose asked

"Tamara Amanata but I have no idea where Molly is"

Rose stood

"I and Anita are going to Amanata to find her," Rose said and look at Romana "Can someone take us"

They all walked out of the room

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rose and Anita's arrival on Amanata Romana had someone requested to take them there as it was safer for them once they arrived The TARDIS they came in with another Gallifreyan stayed and waited for them as they looked up at the castle of Amanata.

"Do you think she's still here?" Anita asked

"Only one way to find out" Rose replied and started to walked up the steps to inside the castle but was stopped by two guards that were stood by entrance

"We're looking for Tamara my daughter" Rose quickly said by the two guards remained silent still blocking their way Rose looked at Anita for a minute and then back "I'd like to see the Queen were a friend of The Doctor's"

Both of the guards looked at each other and then back to Rose and Anita

"Follow me," The one on the right said and walked inside both Rose and Anita followed him as they came to the throne room he stopped and turned to them "Wait here please" he said and went inside he came back out five minutes later "You may go in now"

Both Rose and Anita walked into the throne as the door shut behind them Gianna stood from where she was sitting and walked over to them

"Rose, Anita how nice it is to see you again but I wish it was under different situations my apologies for the guards"

"It's no problem Gianna we're just looking for Tamara is she here"

"Yes she is or rather sword practising been doing it ever since she arrived" Gianna replied as a girl stepped into the room and walked over to them

"Whys that?" Anita asked

"I asked her and she just said for defending herself for some reason but what would you like to see her for I'll ask one of the guards to get her"

Gianna went to go towards the door

"It's because of Katie" Rose replied making Gianna stop and turn to them

"I see" Gianna then continued to walk to the door she opened it and walked out as she said the girl who walked into the room stared at Rose her name was Isadora and was Gianna's daughter. Gianna spoke to the guard that was stood outside the door he then walked off as she walked back inside "So I hear from Tamara that Katie is now alive I thought she was dead but everything Tamara told me you do know what she did to me don't you Rose"

"Yes, yes I do and I'm sorry but I have to tell you that..." Before Rose could go on the door to the throne room opened and Tamara walked in

"Hello Mother something wrong with Katie"

"Yes I need to explain everything to you"

Rose went on to explain everything to Tamara and Gianna she explained the prophecy and why Katie was doing these things she explained everything about Griffin as well.

"She was possessed" Gianna quickly said when Rose was finished

"Kind of the people of Paylos have powers and they can control people this is what this Griffin did to Katie and we didn't know" Rose replied

"I should have found this out when I was helping Katie we could have known this a long time ago," Tamara said

"Doesn't matter we know now"

Just as that was said the Gallifreyan that they came with ran into the throne room

"We have a problem news from Romana says that The Doctor has arrived on Earth"

"Then we better go"

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

 **The Next Story in this series is "Controls reversed"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story 2 – Controls Reversed – What happens when The Master escapes and fights Griffin for control over The Doctor who will win? and will The Doctor ever be The Doctor again?.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sat around a large golden table in a room on Gallifrey, were the Time Lord High Council with Lady President Romana who was sat at the top table also sat with them was The Master who was sat to Romana's left with two guards standing behind him. Anita and Rose were sat on the other side of the table on Romana's right they were having an emergency meeting about The Doctor they had just sat down when the doors closed Romana spoke first.

"Now we are here to talk about The Doctor and what has happened recently we can't let this go on," She said to them as she did she looked at them all one by one lastly looking at Rose.

"What do you intend to do?" A Time Lady who was called Lady Tharns said she was sat at the end of the table

"Firstly I want his TARDIS tracked wherever it goes"

"It's a bit late to suggest such a thing isn't it?" Anita quickly said and some of the other's agreed with her The Master looked at her

"Yes I know that but whatever has happened to The Doctor had developed and it could get worse"

"How much worse can this get we don't need another Time Lord like The Master," Another Time Lord said sitting to Romana's left said and The Master looked at him

"I am here you know"

"Yes I am aware"

"Calm down you two now I'm sure you're all aware that we're in talk with The Shadow Proclamation they know what is going on with The Doctor"

Everyone else nodded and Lady Tharns spoke

"How could this get worse Romana are you saying he could start killing?"

"It's possible The Doctor did go to The Master for information but a war in the Wrarth Galaxy is brewing"

"I gave him nothing" The Master quickly said

"And how do we know you're not lying"

"You forget I was under a massive amount of security at the time" The Master replied

"I can agree to that as I was there," Romana said

"You'll never change" A Time Lord sitting across from Lady Tharns said everyone looked at him

"Please none of that here we are here to talk about The Doctor for four hundred years as you know The Master has been under guard and in that time he has done nothing"

"How can you be so sure Madame President"

The Master stood quickly moving from his chair he walked towards the door his guards following him out

"I am sure" Romana replied "Now I want some ideas from all of you on how we are going to track The Doctor down and confront him only then we can find out what is wrong and only then we will stop this"

A couple of hours later Romana was sat in her office reading over the reports on the Cyber invasion of the Wrarth Galaxy she hoped she wouldn't have to intervene but some statistics showed that The Doctor's TARDIS had been in the area and this was when she started to get worried she had also just been told that a time machine had been stolen and she was having each Time Lord or Gallifreyan investigated Romana put the report down and stood she decided to go and see Katla but as soon as she left her office she was called by a Guard coming to find her

"Madame President" He shouted and Romana had stopped and turned to him

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's The Master ma'am he's gone his guards are dead"

Romana was shocked at this after all this time The Master decides to run now she decided to go to his room and see for herself of the dead guards once she saw them she thought about what she had said about The Master she was so sure she was right and he had changed but she only wondered now where he could be.

"Find him..." Romana said as she stood in the room

"But Ma'am we..."

"I said find him!" Romana shouted

Just like years and years ago he was running just like The Doctor did from their home planet he didn't want to be under guard any more they were all judging him and they made the meeting all about him and not The Doctor but it was like Romana had said someone had to stop The Doctor but who? He thought he was the one to stop him but not in the way they wanted he had ideas and he wasn't staying on Gallifrey to do this.

He was going to find The Doctor where ever he was in the universe and once found he would take his idea and make it real the universe wouldn't what would come and hell would break loose even more if The Master had The Doctor by his side his control of him and The Master didn't care what would happen and perhaps he would find out what had happened to The Doctor in the first place then he would start his next plan to kill off the human race entirely.

It was only then he would with The Doctor become Master of that world he would take weapons and turned them on their own people he would take people and turn them on other people making them murder each other without him lifting a finger and after every single human being is gone he would kill off the rest of the planet setting fire to anything and everything all with The Doctor.

As he steered the stolen TARDIS he laughed all the while he'd been under guard held prisoner he knew he had tried to frame The Doctor making the Time Lords think he killed Rassilon when all the time it was he who had killed Rassilon four hundred years of waiting for this moment four hundred years of being in the same room having a different guard because he couldn't be trusted well that didn't matter any more as he ran to find what he wanted which was in the Wrarth Galaxy.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 2**

In a rocky barely lit cave on the planet, Karn stood The Sisterhood Of Karn who was made up of twelve woman six standing in a row on one side and another six on the other side in the centre was Ohila all of them were silent looking down. Ohila looked up as one of the sisterhood walked into the room behind her was Celethe with Lord Taron who wondered was going on they both stood in front of them all as the woman who walked her in went back to stand in her place as she did Ohila looked at Celethe and spoke.

"What do we owe the honour of your company long forgotten Princess of Atinitie Daughter of Katie and Jareth" Ohila stopped talking

"I will never be forgotten you know why I have come?"

"Yes, you may be fighting to restore Atinitie to your father's leadership but it is your mother who will stand in the way she is the one that needs to be saved"

"Is there something wrong?"

"With the future what we see yes"

"What will that be?" Celethe asked

"Your mother and The Doctor we have seen a time that we thought would not happen as it was predicted many years ago on Gallifrey"

"What is this?"

"The time of The Valeyard..." Ohila replied and the sisterhood started repeating over and over "Time of darkness Time of Chaos" Lord Taron looked at them

"A time of darkness a time of chaos so is that what is up with him why he changed?" Celethe asked

"A man stands in the way of peace his name is Griffin he is from Paylos he is what changed The Doctor he is what happened to Katie"

"Paylos was powerful but I am not here for that I am here because of Atinitie I need to save my world"

"Then go save it" Ohila replied

In the main control room on the huge Cyber-ship in the Wrarth Galaxy Cybermen were looking at monitors and giving out orders to the other cyber ships when the noise of a TARDIS was heard The Cyber leader spoke.

"Enemy ship landing Delete all occupants!"

As a TARDIS materialized in the room all Cybermen stood aiming at the doors as they opened and The Master walked out

"Now don't shoot me I am here to make a deal"

"Deal?!"

"Your answer to upgrading this Galaxy lies with me"

"We do not negotiate with our enemies!"

"I am not your enemy you want to update the universe I want to own it perhaps we could come to a deal of I own you upgrade"

The Cyber leader remained silent for a moment

"Agreed!"

"Good now I am going to need some assistance"

"What do you need?!"

"A dozen Cybermen and a ship to go to the planet Uxarb it's not far from here"

"It is abandoned"

"Abandoned yes but a secret lies there something hidden something spectacular!"

Xeni with two guards behind her was stood on the top step leading into the castle she was stood here waiting for her brother to come as she had sent word to him to come to Atinitie after one of her guards had seen him and Katie. As she stood there Jareth holding Katie's hand walked into the courtyard and over to the steps, people also watched although Xeni wasn't happy about Katie being here she wanted to try and make it up with her brother. When they got to the steps Jareth and Katie stopped as Xeni spoke.

"Brother"

"Xeni"

Both guards behind Xeni nervously looked at each other

"I asked you to come for a reason brother" Xeni replied somewhat annoyed as her brother did not register her as ma'am or your majesty

"What is that reason"

"I am going to allow you..." Xeni looked at her brother and then to Katie "And her to stay but she gets one chance if something happens then that's her chance gone and will be thrown off the planet" Xeni said and looked back at her brother "So what do you say?"

"Fine" Jareth replied and looked at Katie before they came to Atinitie they had agreed not to speak about Celethe fighting for the throne for them they decided they were going to wait until she came. As they looked at each other Xeni walked back inside.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 3**

Lady Lilya Grace was stood near a window on the planet Aitha this was where she had been for the past few years ever since what had happened on her home planet of Atinitie with the King and Katie Lilya Grace was a distant cousin of Jareth he was much older than her and she was one of many that had left Atinitie because of Xeni they girl she had grown up with and played with when they were children but all of that change and it was only now that she didn't consider Xeni as her friend.

As she stood by the window she watched as it rained it was stormy outside and waves were crashing into the base which was stood in the middle of the sea on this planet two guards were stood near the door as she saw a craft pass her window she looked at them.

"Go find out who that is" She said as one of the guards nodded and ran off the other came beside her but she moved away from the window and looked at the door wondering who was coming she wondered if Xeni had sent out people looking for her and the other people had left Atinitie she was worried.

After a moment the guard came back behind him she saw Lord Taron and Celethe and wondered why they were here.

"Lord Taron what is it?"

"It's time Lady Grace she'll fight"

Lilya looked from Lord Taron to Celethe

"Why now My Lady"

"Because Atinitie is worth fighting for and my father is the rightful King" Celethe replied

"You get more like her everyday Celethe"

"I know" Celethe smiled knowing who Lilya compared her to

"Lady grace do you know where the other's are?" Lord Taron asked her and she looked at him

"Yes I do I can get in contact with them and bring them here"

"How many are there?" Celethe asked them

"At least ten of us but Lady Arbrino has a quarter of soldiers from Atinitie who left with her"

"They disagreed with Xeni?"

"Yes"

"Then that should be enough to restore my father to the throne" Celethe replied and Lord Taron and Lady Grace smiled at each other

Halfway across the universe in the Wrarth Galaxy on the hot planet of Uxarb with it's sun high in the sky and closer than normal to the planet was The Master who was stood on a hillside watching as some workers were drilling and digging into the ground these workers are descendant's of the people that used to live on the planet but had escaped its conditions after the sun had come to close making the planet too hot to live on the ground beneath them had turned to hot for any life to continue on living and it turned to soil and rock everything on the planet died.

But It was now that The Master with some of The Cybermen had now occupied the planet for the time being as they were working together to search for something important that The Master wanted to find which is why he had agreed on the deal with The Cyberman but he had not told them the whole plan or what it was they were trying to find and hoped that they could find it.

As The Master stood on the hill he thought back to the events that had brought him here today he had heard a rumour of what had happened to the species that lived on the planet that some of them lived and survived on a close by planet and other various interesting rumours.

So he had gone looking for them before he went to The Cybermen it took him some time but he had found an elderly man who was one of them and he knew everything about the history of his home planet from its birth to the present day he knew of his family and other families and of the laws and values of the planet as he told The Master the history he had also told him about something falling from the sky that had a myth around it this had got The Master interested.

As the man told him of the object he said that the story had fallen into myth for a long time because it had happened many centuries ago the man told The Master that some believed that it could have been a message from the gods as it had come from far away others believed it was a warning to others the man told The Master that when he read about there was a part of the story that interested him the most that when the object had hit into the surface of the planet it made the planet shake like there was an earthquake.

Some saw it fall and ran to the area but they sensed the area around it had felt wrong when they investigated so they moved away and no one took no notice of it ever again no one even cared about it the area it landed in was stayed away from for many years and the myth of what happened had been passed down from person to person it was even written in a book but the book was lost the man had told The Master that he had read the book but he did not know what had happened to it but remember that over time that in the area grass and trees grew over the area until they were destroyed by the sun and nowrocks and dust buried the area.

After The Master had left the elderly man he had passed on a few days later The Master just hoped that the myth was true and hoped what he was looking for was the right thing after all The Master did more research days later on nearby planets in their records books as it was reported to have been seen in the sky by people and scientists on the same day and night and then it had disappeared never to be seen again and all other record was that it had landed on a planet but the name of the planet wasn't given.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 4**

Suddenly an explosion knocked The Master out of his thoughts making him look down below to a drill that was on fire it had exploded and debris of it was everywhere The Master walked down the side of the hill towards it as some of The Cybermen moved into the area which was filled with smoke near the drill people were dead or injured and some of The Cybermen that were already in the area at the time had been destroyed along with the drill the injured who were alive were crying out for help as The Master looked around this had not happened before which made it interesting the other drills had stopped working by now and people stopped digging and ran over and tried to help out the injured.

"Get back to work all of you!" The Master shouted at them but suddenly the ground shook knocking everyone to the ground The Cybermen in the area moved back as The Master had been knocked to the ground as well but just as the ground stopped shaking a rumble came from the hole that the broken drill had drilled into The Master got up but was thrown back by the force of what came out of the hole everywhere was in chaos.

Madame President Romana was sat in her office when there was a knock at her door

"Come!" she shouted as she put down what she was reading

The door opened to reveal The General who closed the door behind him

"What is it?" Romana asked him

"That group you sent to search for Katie and Jareth they are back"

"With them?"

"No, they were not there"

"How come?" Romana asked

"I don't know they searched and spoke to people"

"Didn't anyone see anything odd about them?" Romana asked curiously

"No"

"Somebody on that planet has had to have seen them General send another group have them re-question everyone including store owners anyone they see"

"Yes Ma'am"

The General turned to leave

"Oh General?"

"Yes," He said as he turned back to her

"Anything on The Master"

"No nothing"

"Okay keep checking"

When The Master came to his senses dust was just clearing the area as he looked at the hole again curious as to what just happened as he did people around him looked up and around at the strange sight they could see in the sky The Cyberman were also looking at it.

"What is that?" A person had said which made The Master quickly look up to the person who had spoken he saw that he was staring at something so he then looked up to the thing everyone was looking at what they saw was an incredible odd sight in the sky and it shocked some of them even The Master was curious as to what it was as he thought back to myth of the thing that fell from the sky he was glad it was right because in the sky was a floating entity as everyone was looking at it the thing was checking people out as it moved about they watched it.

"Who are you!?" It boomed loudly making some of the people jump and some others take a step back nervously and afraid as some of the others checked the injured The Master stepped forwards to speak.

"I am The Master I am the one who freed you from your slumber"

"And these things?" The entity replied moving closer to The Master as he referred to the people around them

"Weak minded they are my slaves I am but a god to them!"

The entity rapidly moved closer to him as the people looked at The Master with hate

"A god? You do not look like one I know what a powerful being is"

"I am a Time Lord of a higher species and I freed you!" The Master shouted with a smirk and looked around

"Why?!"

The Master stopped and looked back at the entity curiously

"Why? Because I want power over everything" He whispered so that The Cyberman close by could not hear him "There is a myth surrounding you an interesting one" He added and the entity flew back into the sky again everyone watched as it moved

"And what of these things?" It asked The Master looked around and at the people, he knew it was on about them so he looked back up

"They are nothing but indestructible" The Master replied and some of the people looked at him afraid

"Do not lie to me!..." The entity shouted "I am from the old universe I was known as the dark one to some who feared me but to other's something else I could crush you where you stand"

The Master looked up at the entity curious

"The old universe? I think you'll find is gone your home is no more replaced millions of years ago by us and everything you see before you and the whole wide universe out there" The Master shouted to the sky but as she did the entity got angry and flew towards the nearest people he flew into them and turned them all into dust one by one as this happened some of the women screamed as they ran away the entity flew at them.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 5**

As women screamed and ran off The Master watched them with a smile he looked at the entity

"Hey! Hey, what is wrong with you!?" The Master shouted as he watched he tried to calm the situation as the entity stopped and moved towards him

"The old universe was my home!..." The Entity shouted "And it is destroyed!...I reigned and had a body now I have nothing" It shouted angrily

"Well then perhaps you can have that again"

"What?"

"With my help, you can have everything over time and space everything and anything" The Master shouted and the nearest Cybermen looked at him

"What are you doing!?" The nearest Cyberman asked and The Master looked at it

"This is your answer to upgrading The Wrarth Galaxy and the entire universe the one true darkness to destroy your greatest enemies"

"What are these things!?" The Entity asked and The Master looked back up at it

"These are your army they will destroy everything in our path as we sweep across the universe"

"I do not need an army!" The Entity shouted

"Oh you will there are millions and millions of people out there tonnes of them some of them are warriors who've fought in battles and wars like you wouldn't believe I know what it is like to fight in war"

"You have knowledge of battle?"

"I once fought in a war like no other I had seen I am a Time Lord my species reigns over time and this is where I can give you everything" The Master shouted

"Time?... and Space?... and Everything?"

"Yes..." The Master whispered as it was quiet "Everything"

"Then yes" The Entity spoke after a few seconds of silence and The Master smirked "But I will need a body a strong and powerful one to survive"

"Oh I know of one a very powerful being," The Master said thinking "But you will need my help to achieve everything"

"Yes I will be grateful for your assistance I the dark one of the old universe will allow your help," The Entity said and The Master looked at The Cybermen

"Well, what do you say?"

"We will negotiate you are helping to achieve our victory of conquering The Wrarth Galaxy"

The Master was glad he then looked at the entity

"Now then a body"

"I will take one of the weak-minded for now we can find this powerful being later"

"I agree" The Master replied and looked at the people close to who looked back at him they looked frightened as he looked at them as they realized that they were the candidates for the Entities body they started to run as The Entity moved and went amongst them as The Master and The Cyberman watched as The Entity went after the people he tried to possess some of them but they were young and died instantly turning into dust then The Entity tried a much elderly man and as he did the man fell to the ground he stopped breathing for a moment as The Master moved he looked at the body and as she did the man's eyes opened quickly and he breathed in air as he did this he looked at The Master.

"You're alive then did it work?" He asked

"It worked" The dark one replied trying out the body "This body is weak but is strong to contain me it will do for now"

"Good well then let's get moving," The Master said and looked at a Cyberman as it spoke

"What of the people," it asked

"They are of no use to us now kill them" The Dark one quickly said and The Cyberman looked away and at the people

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" It bellowed as the people ran for their lives and The other Cyberman also chanted this.

On Atinitie Xeni watched from a high window in the castle to the private gardens she watched as Katie walked away and towards an entrance of the castle, she wondered why Katie was out alone and was curious.

After the people on Uxarb were killed The Master left with the dark one as The Cybermen stayed behind and blew up the planet which was seen by closer planet's

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 6**

The Master was stood on Earth in a green grassy field in front of a large house and no one was in sight for miles as he looked up to the sky he had an idea instead of searching the universe for The Doctor he could bring him here to Earth and as he looked up to the sky he closed his eyes he search out for the link to The Doctor and when he found it he sent the message once that was done he re-opened his eyes and waited it wouldn't be too long for The Doctor to get the message and come to Earth after all he had a time machine.

In The TARDIS The Doctor was stood near the console going to the next planet as his little trip from Griffin he was watching the time rotor go up and down until he felt the psychic paper burn he took it out of his pocket and read the message after this a small smile appeared on his face and he was going to Earth.

The Master looked around and watched as The TARDIS came into view he couldn't wait for anything he started walking towards when he got closer The TARDIS came into full view and The Doctor stepped out.

"Hello again Doctor"

"What do you want Master"

The Master looked around at the landscape and then back at The Doctor

"To talk" He replied

"Why?"

"Does it matter why Doctor?"

"Where is your pet guard?"

"That pet guard is dead"

"Like all Gallifreyans?"

"No"

"So you ran away"

"Yes"

"What for?" The Doctor asked but as he did The Dark One that was with The Master stood beside The Master and looked at The Doctor he nodded to The Master

"This," The Master said and The Entity left the old man's body as he did the old man collapsed to the floor dead the entity entered The Doctor he then looked at The Master

"He is called The Doctor in the language of the old universe Doctor means Valeyard"

The Master took a gasp at this as The Doctor now the Valeyard looked at him

"So Master shall we go inside?"

"Yes," The Master replied and watched as The Doctor went inside the house he now had full control over The Doctor with the Valeyard.

On Assantori in a small shack a man lay asleep in small bed that was in the corner of the room there was nothing else in this room except for food and something to drink this man didn't have much clothes or anything else he was like all people on this planet now poor with nothing because he had to run to hide his planet was gone and he had nothing but he did he had Katie the only person he liked and she was gone from him she was his for a long time all the things they did together he wanted to do it again he wanted her back and he couldn't wait.

As the man lay in bed he woke up gasping he sat up in his small bed this man was Griffin he had felt the link snap between him and The Doctor he knew then someone had The Doctor and had done something to him Griffin needed to find The Doctor and get that link back he quickly stood from his bed putting on his jacket that he had thrown on the floor and grabbed whatever else he needed and ran out of the shack.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 7**

The house that The Master and The Doctor now The Valeyard were walking into was really old the walls on the outside looked grey all the windows were broken as The Doctor opened the door creaked The Doctor left the door open for The Master who walked in after him they walked into a hallway there water was on the floor it was leaking down the walls The Doctor turned left into what was the living room nothing was in there except for a fireplace The Master and The Doctor stood in the room.

"Is this all you could find?" The Doctor asked

"For now yes"

"What do you plan to do?"

"You know what I plan to do"

"I see"

The Master turned towards the window and looked outside

"We shall bring hell down upon this world the people will die fire spread across the land people will be set upon each other and they will destroy themselves all with my help," he said and turned to The Doctor "And you will help me but for now I have an idea"

Martha was in the kitchen of her house alone that morning when the doorbell rang she was sat at the kitchen table and got up she walked into the hallway wondering who could be at the door from the shadows from outside she could see there were two people at the door but she stopped and made her way into the living room and looked out of the window when she saw who it was she got her phone out of her pocket and ran to the door she put the latches on and slid down the door sitting on the floor she texted Jack. But The Master had seen her look through the living room window and he repeatedly knocked on the door.

"I know your there Martha hows the family"

Martha remained silent just sitting by the door texting jack

" _Hurry he's here with The Master!"_

When that was sent Martha texted the rest of her family her phone then buzzed she had gotten a text back she looked at the text it was off Jack

" _On our way, run out the back door and down the alley did you call your family?"_ it said

" _Yes,"_ She texted back putting her phone away in her trouser pocket knowing Jack was on his way which would be two streets away from her house she then got up and looked back at the front door they were still there.

"Better to answer the door now Martha," The Master said

Martha made her way into the kitchen then and stood by the back door hesitant to walked out for a few moments then she opened the door and ran out of the house but shutting the door behind her and she then ran out of the side gate into the alleyway.

The Master and The Doctor had gotten into the house after Martha had shut the kitchen door and they had heard the door shut both of them made their way into the kitchen and out of the back door they looked at the back garden first and then both looked at the side gate The Doctor opened it and both proceeded to follow Martha down the alleyway they could see her.

As Martha got on to the second street she looked back to see The Doctor and The Master running towards her Jack hadn't arrived yet and she was worried that they might catch up with her when they were one street away that was when she had seen the SUV from the corner of her eye Jack was driving so he was driving fast to get to her when he stopped she got in and as The Doctor and The Master caught up but Jack was driving off before any of them could do anything.

"What's going on I thought he had a guard," Jack said as he drove down the street

"I don't know Jack" Martha replied and looked at her phone as she received a text "They're safe," she said

The Doctor and The Master walked out of The TARDIS into the living room of the abandoned old house they had occupied The Master seemed annoyed but The Doctor didn't seem bothered he was just doing whatever The Master wanted him to do.

"Well that didn't go well," The Doctor said to him

The Master looked at The Doctor

"No it didn't she was lucky" The Master replied and looked away thinking he then thought about the question he was meant to ask The Doctor and looked towards him and was silent for a moment

"What?" The Doctor asked

"I have a question to ask you"

"Go on"

"What happened to you before I found you I mean what had made you do all those things"

"Control of a Paylosikian Master"

The Master's eyes widened as he thought of Katie

"Was it the same person Katie accompanied"

"Yes his name is Griffin"

"Thank you, Doctor, but if this Griffin comes here I'll fight him off I'll kill him because we can't have anyone else being in control let alone a Paylosikian"

"So are we going to start our plans, Master?"

"Yes Doctor we are" Just as The Master said that he was knocked over the head and had collapsed to the ground The Doctor had looked up quickly and stepping from the shadows was Griffin

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 8**

Griffin looked at The Doctor as The Master grabbed his head from where he was hurting he looked at the man who was in the room.

"And who are you?" he asked

"Griffin and you are The Master a Gallifreyan like him" Griffin replied and looked at The Doctor

"That is correct but your a Paylosikian one who should be dead"

"And yet here I am at least I haven't died"

The Master intended to stand but Griffin stopped him so The Master looked up at him

"You will die one day perhaps not by me but someone out of revenge"

"Is that a threat? Is that all you can do you and the rest of your race?"

"Yes!" The Master said as he tempted to rise but failed

"The plans you've made and failed I shall never fail mine," Griffin said to him

"Yes well I once took the Earth" The Master replied

"No need to gloat," Griffin said as he looked at The Doctor

"Perhaps Griffin we could work together?"

Griffin looked down at The Master

"And why would I need another Time Lord I already have one"

"Not any more I'm in control Griffin the power of the old universe is in him" The Master replied

"I don't think so as I'm the power of the new universe" Griffin replied but the Entity that was in The Doctor growled

"Old universe power will win"

"Not if I have a say in it," Griffin said as he eyes turned black so did The Doctors

The Master looked at The Doctor and then at Griffin

"What?" He said

Griffin looked at The Doctor

"Go now leave this to me"

The Doctor gave a nod and walked out of the room

"NO!" The Master shouted making Griffin smile down at him

"Yes because you see you can't do want you want I can the power of the new universe is stronger than the old whatever you used is gone... so why don't you pop back to Gallifrey whilst I carry out my plans and one day you will die you'll all die"

The Master pushed Griffin off him then Griffin fell backward both of them got up together as they got up they smelled smoke coming from a different room Griffin was closest to the hallway as The Master stood in the middle of the room.

"Smell that? Fire The Doctor has done what I asked him to do" Griffin said to The Master "Now I must go before this place goes" Griffin added and ran into the hallway passing fire that was spreading into the hallway Griffin ran out of the door as fire blocked the way out of the living room Griffin was running now away from the burning house he found The Doctor about a mile away both of them watched as the house burnt down

"Stay close to this planet if I need you because I will," Griffin said to him.

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

 **The next story in this series is "Second Time Around"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Story 3 – Second time around – What happens when Katie and Griffin meet again? As they both cause trouble, the control over The Doctor goes but will they find out who changed Katie?**

 **Chapter 1**

It was late at night on Atinitie and Katie was walking down a dark corridor no one else was about but her and some guards as she came to a door at the end of the corridor that led to go outside someone had stepped out of the shadows and spoke to Katie.

"Going somewhere?" The voice asked making Katie stop and turn around

"Yes for a walk if you must know"

The person in the shadows stepped into the light it was Queen Xeni

"Oh I see it's just that every night this week I've seen you out in the garden like you're waiting"

"So what's it to you what I do"

"You may live here Katie and I may not like you for what you've done in the past but as Queen, you live by my rules I made, I gave you one chance"

"I understood what you said loud and clear," Katie said and took a step towards Xeni "But you are wrong about your rule for Atinitie Jareth is the rightful King, not you"

Xeni was tempted to walk away there and then but she quickly said something

"As much as I love my brother I am doing this for the protection of Atinitie he and some of the people died because of you"

"He's still alive he was saved the people died for a reason" Katie replied back "People die every day"

"If my mother and father were here they'd agree with me they'd never allow you here again"

"And yet they are not here they are dead and gone never to come back"

Xeni just stared at Katie and then walked away upset and angry Katie watched her go when she was gone Katie turned back to the door and opened it she walked out into the garden that was only used by herself, Jareth, Celethe and Xeni whenever they needed time to relax Katie stood in the garden waiting for someone to come this someone was Griffin he was meant to be visiting her like he had promised when he last visited her about a month ago of which he restored the control by Katie waited for about an hour every week for him but he never came.

A few moments later Griffin arrived towards the back of the garden and Katie ran over to him she hoped that no one saw him arrive.

"How long did it take for you to come back Griffin every night this week I've waited!" Katie said to him "Xeni is getting suspicious of me!"

"I'm sorry Katie I had a bit of a problem," Griffin said and looked back at the castle then back to her "And anyway I thought you could deal with the Queen!"

"What sort of problem?"

"You might know the problem as The Master The Time Lord from Gallifrey" Griffin replied

"What how he's imprisoned what has he done?"

"Well he escaped and somehow got to The Doctor I lost control for a while but gained it back I think The Master could be dead now but The Doctor is staying close to the Earth"

"Griffin you said we don't need him any more!"

"And that we don't which is why we'll be going to Earth first weapons and then The Doctor," Griffin said and looked at Katie "Everything will be just fine"

Katie smiled and Griffin took her hand as he looked at her and smiled they then blinked as Griffin took her away from Atinitie Katie knew she would be back by morning.

Both of them appeared on a hill top which was looking down upon a UNIT base they watched as a UNIT lorry passed through security which there was quite a lot of Katie looked at Griffin

"And how are we going to get in there?" She asked him

Griffin looked at her a plan already in mind he grabbed her hand and they both ran off. About five minutes later they were by a road side that led to the UNIT base.

"So what's your plan?" Katie asked him

Griffin looked up the road and then to Katie

"Lie down like your unconscious and we wait for a truck to come I flag them down I say you fainted"

"Nice plan sure this will work?"

"Just the way you like it, Katie, we'll have to wait and see won't we?"

Katie smiled at him

"Now quick lie down and I'll wait for someone"

Katie got down on the floor Griffin kneeled next to her and waited for a UNIT vehicle to come by.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 2**

About fifteen minutes later Griffin looked up to see a truck coming by he looked down at Katie.

"Here we go eyes closed"

Griffin stood as Katie closed her eyes he then walked out into the middle of the road as the UNIT truck stopped Griffin could only see one person in the front as it got closer the truck stopped and the driver poked his head out of the window.

"Please, can you help my friend she fainted!"

The man in the truck looked form Griffin to Katie who was on the floor with her eyes closed he then turned the ignition off and opened the door and got out of the truck he hurried over to Katie Griffin stood behind him.

"Well she looks OK" The man said a few moments later as he said this Katie opened her eyes and Griffin saw this as his cue he quickly grabbed the man's gun which was by his side and Griffin then whacked the man over the head the man collapsed to the ground beside Katie who then got up Griffin then ran to the back of the truck as did Katie.

"What do we do about him," she asked

"Move him to behind those bushes and then get in the back of here"

Katie then ran off as Griffin looked in the back of the truck he noticed there wasn't anything else and it was empty so he waited for Katie to get back. When she got back he helped her into the truck.

"Stay hidden until we get inside"

Griffin then walked off to where Katie had hidden the man or though he promised Katie that he wouldn't kill anyone he just couldn't have the man talking.

Twenty minutes later they were passing through security as he was allowed through Griffin looked up at the building and then to the other trucks that had come he then followed them.

As all the trucks stopped near to the loading bar the driver's had gotten out of them Griffin was the last he watched as he got out the other drivers walked through a door Griffin walked to the back of the truck to help Katie out. Once she got out both of them made their way to the door that led inside Griffin held Katie's hand as they went a different way to the UNIT soldiers both of them went down a long corridor that was deserted when they came to the middle Katie stopped which made Griffin stop and looked at her.

"You know where you're going?" She asked him curiously

"Yes I've secretly been in and out of this place for a month now" Griffin replied

"Right and you're only just telling me"

"Sorry Katie," Griffin said as both of them heard a noise from the way they came so started walking again but as they did a UNIT officer came around the corner and saw them

"Excuse me" He shouted to them

Katie and Griffin walked a bit faster as they both looked at each other

"Stop!" The man shouted again

But Katie and Griffin got to the corner and stopped as it led to another corridor

"We should do something he could alert someone," Katie said to Griffin who with a nod got out the pistol he had and looked back around the corner the man was still walking and was talking into his walkie talk Griffin took a shot before the man could say anything.

"Someone might have heard that," Katie said

"Your right come on" Griffin replied and grabbed Katie's hand both of them ran down the corridor and into a locker room Griffin stood by the door as Katie got changed into some UNIT uniform that she had found with a badge as Griffin was by the door he heard some footsteps go by which were running once Katie was done she stood beside Griffin.

"Griffin something isn't right here" Katie whispered to him and he looked at her "Griffin?!"

"Shh it's OK" but he turned away knowing something about his plan wasn't right had they known he'd been here a lot?. As he thought the corridor outside went quiet

"Is it safe?" She asked him

"I don't know" He replied and looked at her "Right we get out of this place we just head straight for where the trucks are parked and if we come by anyone we'll just show our ID"

"Right fine"

Slowly Griffin opened the door he and Katie walked out of the room and walked down the corridor they came to the corridor that the UNIT officer Griffin had shot lay his body was still there with a lot of UNIT soldiers around him Griffin and Katie gave a nod and walked down the other corridor and they found another way out to the trucks they go into the last truck and drove out Katie in the passenger seat as they came to security they were the only ones driving out as they got closer to the security gate a guard stepped out into the middle to stop them Katie nervously looked at Griffin who drove the truck faster as this happened the security guard dove to the side as the truck smashed into the gates and drove out of the UNIT base Katie took a breath looked at Griffin and smiled at him

"Now to find The Doctor," Griffin said but Katie got out her phone and started searching the internet after about fifteen minutes she looked up at Griffin

"Nearest hospital there are strange reports coming from there"

"Tell me more," Griffin said

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor was stood in a hospital room the people who were in the beds were dead and he stood looking out of the window where there were people who had ran out of the hospital in fear of him as he looked out of the window he had thought of what he had done so far the things he had done the destruction of a few planets and aiding The Cyber war he was lucky not to get caught like Katie the oncoming storm known to The Daleks by that name if he was ever caught whispers would go around that the once lonely god was captured.

As he thought of this Katie was outside in the corridor that led to the room she wore a UNIT uniform still from breaking into the UNIT base with Griffin as she stood by the door outside the room she looked in and saw The Doctor things were all over the floor. When she opened the door and walked in The Doctor turned and looked at her

"You an easy person to find aren't you Doctor," Katie said as she walked to the middle and looked at one of the patients in one of the beds who was already dead from the monitor that was switched off.

"Switching off monitors in hospitals now are we... how very ironic"

"Yes" The Doctor replied

"And why is that?" Katie asked him

"Because it's fun... because I have the power..." The Doctor said as he started to laugh

"No, I mean why are you doing it? And who for?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at Katie

"You might know him as he's an old friend of yours...Griffin"

"Yes that's right but he wanted me to give you a message... he doesn't need you anymore" Katie took a few steps forwards and The Doctor returned to looking out of the window only to see Rose and the others running towards the building The Doctor turned back to Katie

"Here comes your mother"

"Who cares about her I hate her like my sisters especially Anita" Katie replied

"They will know when they come"

"How so?"

"I'll tell them you can't stop me, Katie"

"When The Doctor comes to call people die the connection breaks and back to normal you go" Katie said as she then took her stolen UNIT pistol and fired at The Doctor she then left the room as she stood out of the room she heard footsteps coming her way so she ran into another room and stood near the door and watched as Jack, Rose and the others ran into the room The Doctor's body now lay she then quietly slipped out of the room and took a brief glance into the room they went in she then left.

As Jack and Martha got into the room aiming their weapons they were followed by the others they saw that The Doctor was lying close to the window a brown blob was near his body and was fading into the floor Tamara went to the other side of his body and checked to see if he was alive all of them saw that there wasn't any bullet wound as Tamara checked The Doctor but as he opened his eyes she jumped back and he looked at them and sat up.

"Are you ok please tell me it's you this time?" Rose asked him and he looked at her

"It's me this time I was being possessed"

"Who by?" Jack asked

"A person called Griffin he used this thing call an Acriss a long time ago when he had Katie with him they must have concocted this plan to turn you all against me but it failed and he has her again"

"We know" Tamara replied and The Doctor looked at her

"How?"

"Being on Gallifrey has it advantages Katla was able to tell us she said that the past is happening again but now we know who was behind it" Rose started

"Griffin," The Doctor said quickly

"Yes him"

"He's from a planet called Paylos they had powers I know it"

"You do?"

"Yes but they are all dead"

"Not all," Tamara said and everyone looked at her "There are The Guardians and Griffin"

"But Katla told us more she told us what could happen in the future we need to get to Jareth before Katie does," Rose said to him and he stood "Where is The TARDIS," Rose asked him

"Follow me" he replied

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 4**

People on Atinitie were doing their daily thing working kids were playing that was until the sky turned dark and everyone looked up towards the sky parents ran out of their houses on to the street and looked up at the sky wondering what was going on Katie had arrived in an empty thrown room she had wondered where everyone was but looked towards the windows to see that it was dark outside as she looked towards the windows Jareth had walked down the red steps and into the room.

"Where have you been?" He asked her

Katie looked at him

"Sleep walking" She replied lying

"But you've never done that before?..." Jareth said as he looked at her strangely

They were interrupted by the arrival of Griffin who appeared next to Katie

"Katie, why did you bring us here?" He asked her

"And who are you," Jareth asked

Griffin looked at Jareth

"My names Griffin I'm an old friend of Katie's"

But before Katie could reply they all heard the sound of The TARDIS appearing in the room as Xeni walked down the steps two guards were behind her Jareth ran to Katie as he heard it Griffin looked at Katie and thought that it was time everyone was going to know who he was once The TARDIS came into view Tamara and Rose ran out of The TARDIS The Doctor followed a few seconds later as they walked out Katie looked shocked to see The Doctor alive Rose was looking at Griffin.

"Stay away from my daughter" Rose shouted towards Griffin

"Why what's he done," Jareth asked her as he nervously looked at The Doctor

"Katie don't let Griffin get to you don't let what happened last time don't let him do it again," Tamara said pleading for Katie to see sense

Griffin looked between Tamara and Katie and then at everyone else Jareth stepped away

"You're too late she's mine again always has been the connection never broke in her mind it's just been dormant waiting for me all this time," Griffin said smirking

"Katie?..." Jareth said getting her attention but she turned away and smiled at Griffin Jareth felt upset he didn't understand what was going on

"Katie,?" Tamara spoke up but Katie didn't look at her "Katie, please look at me!" Tamara shouted and turned to Griffin "Stop it! Stop what you're doing to her! Stop forcing her to do stuff that is in your name!"

Katie turned towards Tamara

"But I had the right to kill The Doctor he turned against us and someone had to stop him," Katie shouted at them

"No there not your words there Griffins"

Jareth stepped in between them and looked at Tamara and then The Doctor

"Just what's going on here," He asked demanding to know

"Jareth Griffin here is dangerous he is the one who told Katie to kill The Doctor he's the one who made Katie kill all those people he's controlling her," Tamara said looking from Jareth to Katie and Griffin this made Jareth turn around shocked

"No he's not Griffin is just an old friend Tamara there's no need to worry about me!" She said

"You don't know the prophecy about you and you don't know what's going on because you can't see it your mind is not you!" Tamara shouted, "Please Katie listen to me!"

Katie looked around at everyone else and when she saw Xeni she glared at her and looked towards the windows which showed the darkened sky she then looked back at everyone.

"Stop lying Tamara and leave me alone you could never help me because I see who my enemies are!"

Jareth then realized that this wasn't the Katie he knew and loved as he looked at her

"Now leave me with Jareth," Katie said as she looked at him with a smile and Griffin looked at her he then muttered something that no one else heard and then Katie shook her head

"No... Griffin" Katie said and turned and looked at Griffin she smiled as Jareth also looked at Griffin at he felt betrayed

"Get away from her!" He shouted

Griffin looked at him and then to everyone else as more guards came into the room he saw so he quickly grabbed Katie's hand "No she's mine now" He said and as everyone went to grab Katie she and Griffin disappeared. When they were gone Jareth looked at The Doctor

"Where have they gone! Where are they?!" He said shouting at The Doctor

"I don't know but Jareth we will get her back"

"Oh we defiantly will and you will tell me who he is!" Jareth said angry

"No!" Xeni shouted and everyone turned to look at her including Jareth "No! Not here! She had one chance and she blew it!"

"Sister that was not her fault!"

"I don't care! Xeni shouted at him "If you don't see reason brother then you'll have to go to I'm doing this for the protection of our species our! Planet!" Xeni shouted at them as she looked at them all "So what is it to be?"

"Xeni you cannot stop me from loving the person I love and care about"

"Then so be it leave now without a fight you will never be allowed here again not you, not Katie she is a burden to my family to this planet," Xeni said, "And your daughter will never be queen I will see to that!"

Jareth including everyone else looked up at her Jareth spoke

"Oh I'm leaving I love Katie and I shall never return until we have her back and once I do return you will step down you will step away because I'm coming back with my family!"

Jareth with everyone else then turned and walked into The TARDIS Xeni watched as The TARDIS left. The sky outside was still dark and thundered roared throughout now and it was like they knew the past was repeating itself but Xeni she went to give orders to everyone just encase her brother came back.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 5**

Inside The TARDIS Jareth sat as The TARDIS moved he had never threatened his sister like that ever it just showed how things had changed but he thought more about Katie.

"I really thought she loved me," He said quietly

Tamara looked at him

"She does love you but it's Griffin he's a bad influence on her there's some form of powers from Paylos where they can control people and this is what Griffin is doing Jareth Katie is not doing this of her own free will," Tamara said "You just don't know about the prophecy"

"What prophecy?" Jareth asked

"Well Katla said that Katie and Griffin will wage war across the universe and kill, Katla also said that two kids will be born"

"Two kids what does she mean," Jareth asked again

"One called Kali and one called Aeron born to Katie and Griffin"

Jareth stood

"Why didn't she say this before now!" He shouted

"Because she's only recently seen Griffin again perhaps seeing him brought the last of her memories back you can't blame her"

"I suppose I can't so what happens now?"

"Well I'm going to find Molly," Tamara said as The Doctor and Rose looked at her "She needs to know"

"We're going to Amanata to warn Gianna you know what happened to her last time" The Doctor replied

"Yes she killed her practically tortured her but I understand she wasn't in her right mind"

Tamara looked at the Doctor

"Can you drop me off on Earth I'll start there"

"What about me?" Jareth asked and everyone looked at him

"Well safest place for you is Gallifrey we can't let Katie get to you your Atinitie's rightful King"

"There's always Celethe," Jareth said

"Which reminds me where is she?" The Doctor asked and Jareth looked at him

"That's something I haven't told you" Jareth replied and everyone looked at him curiously "She went off with Lord Taron he is helping her to fight for Atinitie to regain it from my sister"

"So that's what you meant by going back?" Tamara asked

"Yes Celethe is brave and she's being brave by doing this"

"But how do you know that she's doing this?" Tamara asked

"I know Lord Taron he thinks of Atinitie at it's best I know that he doesn't want war he wants it to be peaceful like the years of my mother and father's reign so I believe in her"

"Celethe reborn a new living up to her destiny" Rose said

On Aitha Celethe was stood at a table looking at a map of the universe other people like Lord Taron and Lady Grace were also were her more of the other Lords, ladies and random escapees from Atinitie were also around the table they were trying to map out where some of the other people had gone and or where they were last seen one of which they had gotten word that one had been around the Wrarth Galaxy at the time of The Cyber invasion so they considered that person was probably dead as Celethe looked at a cluster of planets that could be a safe zone and possibly where some had gone Lord Vhias walked into the room he walked over to the table and looked at Celethe.

"We have a problem"

Everyone looked up at him including Celethe

"What is it Lord Vhias?"

"Your mother and father were allowed back on Atinitie as we know but I was just informed by my spy that Katie's last chance had failed"

"What do you mean?"

"The message was simple all it said was Katie had been kidnapped her mind taken over and Xeni still blamed her so she banished King Jareth for loving Katie"

"No..." Celethe sat down slowly

"Your father vowed to get her back and that he was going to come back with your mother"

Celethe sat there for a moment holding back the tears

"What do we do now..." Lady Grace asked and Celethe looked up at Lord Vhias

"Did the message say who kidnapped her?"

"No"

"Fine but they'll fight to get her back," Celethe said and looked at Lady Grace "Our aim is to get everyone together and get back Atinitie so let's continue"

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 6**

The planet Miscosi was a busy place with species from other planets visiting its wasn't a rich planet so very few people had lived there the planet was stationed in The Kalaxsion Galaxy it was also involved in The Kalaxsion war. A woman stood in front of a memorial which had many names on of who died in the war the girl was named Acla and she was the granddaughter of Garoth and the daughter of Jezao she knew from her mothers side that her great grandfather had fought in the war and ever since Jezao left her mother she has lived here but had died now Acla was alone.

As Acla was about to turn away she saw a flash and out of nowhere appeared both Katie and Griffin she noticed Katie straight away because no body ever forgot Katie and there was talk of the past coming to haunt everyone again as she watched Griffin walk off she looked at Katie standing alone when he had walk off Katie looked sad but not that Acla cared and as Griffin walked off Acla walked up to Katie.

"So still alive then," She said to Katie

Katie turned around and saw Acla standing there

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"You murdered my grandfather and my father"

"I don't know who you are but I'm not a murderer"

Katie then started to walk away

"I'm Garoths Granddaughter" Acla shouted to her

Katie stopped and turned around to face Acla

"What," she said shocked

"I said I'm Garoths granddaughter"

"I heard but I never killed him"

"Then who did

"My sister Tamara"

"Don't lie to me Katie I know who you are I know what you've done"

"I'm not lying, why don't you go find her yourself and ask her"

Acla looked away as did Katie but she turned back to look at her

"You know some people are saying the past is coming back to haunt us all"

"Really?"

"Yes, and it will be you those people who had died in your name will have their revenge and they will see to that and you'll always be this person no matter what happens some are saying more will die and I hope one day it will be you!" Acla who had said this to Katie whilst walking around Katie was now stood behind her as she looked up at the stars a tear escaped as Acla stood behind her Griffin walked over to them.

"Katie are you OK it's just I heard shouting..." Griffin said as he stood in front of Katie and looked behind her at Acla "And who is this"

Katie looked down and wiped the tear away before Griffin saw it she looked at him and then turned and looked at Acla

"This is Acla her Grandfather was Garoth," Katie told him

"Your Griffin aren't you that guy who tried to help that woman called Madame Kovarian"

"Yes I am how do you know"

"I know because she killed my grandmother she wanted her help but my grandmother was proud to stand up for herself"

"It's a shame that your father and Garoth weren't the same" Katie said

"How dare you!"

"Acla we'll make your life more interesting why don't you help us such knowledge of yours will help us"

"Not a chance I wouldn't help you in a million years and if I was you I'd be more careful"

"And why is that?" Griffin asked

Acla looked behind them as did they all of them saw Judoon in the market place

"It looks as though Judoon are doing it again I wonder where the people from The Kalaxsion Jail are at this very moment..."

Katie looked at Griffin he saw the fear in her eyes she did not want to go back there and neither did he

"Oh dear you better run or they will get and lock you up"

Griffin took Katie's hand

"Come on we better go"

Together they both disappeared in a flash of light leaving Acla standing there wondering what was going to happen next.

When both Katie and Griffin arrived back on Assantori it was night time when they arrived outside a huge building tears slipped from Katie's eyes Katie looked up at the sky as Griffin stood next to her

"Forget what just happened let's go inside"

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

 **The next story is this series is "Those We Once knew"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Story 4 - Those we once knew - _"The people we once knew are the people who change forever some not by there own actions but the actions of other people but sometimes it's there own actions"._ War is on it's way as new and old friends join forces to save Katie from Griffin. **

**Chapter 1**

A woman with brown hair that was tied up in pony tail and had glasses on she was about thirty years old and had a slim body she rushed into a room this room was her office which was small with brown walls of which pictures also lined the walls the floor was marble black in the middle of the room was a desk with a chair pictures of her family were on the desk also on her desk was a black computer that was currently switched off near the computer was a lamp and near the lamp was a black phone of which at the moment was off the receiver another person was also in the room this person had taken the call and had called for the woman owned the office the woman was a UNIT officer and she was currently in charge of the base she was currently at when she ran into the room she slammed the door open which knocked against the wall and looked at the man who was stood near her desk. As she came in the UNIT officer stood looking at her and saluted.

"Ma'am"

"Who is it?" She asked the man

"It's commander Stevenson Ma'am says he's been following somebody called Katie..." The man looked at the phone and held it out to her "Apparently she's in our files? Under the name Dalek" The man replied and the woman rushed over to the phone and picked it up off the man who looked at her and spoke

"Commander Stevenson are you still there?"

"Yes Ma'am" was the reply from a man who was sat in an unmarked car that was by a road side

"You say you've been following somebody called Katie who is this?"

"Yes... she's in our files Ma'am look at the year of 2009 files under Dalek she is also involved with The Doctor and known by Torchwood three"

The woman looked at the man who was in the room and nodded to him he walked over to the filing cabinet and searched for the file as the woman continued to speak

"Stevenson, how did you come by this information?"

"I had a late uncle Ma'am he used to work for UNIT at another base where she was held at the time"

It was at that moment that the man searching for the file had come over with the file in question and set it out in front of the woman on the table and she started to read the first page when she was finished she spoke down the phone again

"Yes, we have it where is she now?"

"She's with a man would you like me to keep following them?"

"Yes" She replied shouting down the phone "We'll have someone with you to your location as soon as possible"

"Ma'am"

The phone clicked off and as the woman put the phone down she looked up at the UNIT officer that was still in the room

"Get a squadron and follow him you only get the girl do you understand only the girl!"

"Yes Ma'am" The man replied

"And if she's hostile you know what to do"

With a nod the UNIT officer walked out of the room a minute later the woman also walked out of her office with the file and walked over to an elevator she pressed a button on the side for the door to open when they opened she stepped inside once the doors slid shut behind her she pressed the button to go to the bottom level to ready a room.

On the same road as the unmarked UNIT car was also a red car that was parked further away and a woman who was sat in the car was also watching Katie the girl in the car was called Pipa but some people called her Pip for short she was on the phone to someone this someone was Captain Jack Harkness who she had known for a year as she worked for him.

"Yes Jack it's her it's Katie and she's with him... What's his name now?" Pip asked Jack whilst she was on the phone to him. Jack was sat in his office at Torchwood

"Griffin and whatever you do don't get out of that car he's a dangerous man Pip"

"As you've told me time and time again Jack but can't we do something get her back before he does any harm to her or the Earth who knows what he could do Jack I could get her"

"No Pip it's too dangerous right now if he walks off if he leaves her alone only then do you understand?"

Pip looked over at Katie and Griffin on the road side and then away

"Yes Jack"

"Now lie and wait," Jack told her

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 2**

Katie and Griffin were stood close to a road side people were passing them and a few cars were parked by the road side Griffin had stopped walking some minutes ago as Katie kept asking why they were on Earth but he wouldn't answer and kept looking around at ground, the sky, the people everything around them

"Why are we here Griffin," Katie asked

"Well look around you what do you see " Griffin replied as he faced her

"Roads, buildings..."  
"No, the planet"

"The Earth" Katie replied

"Exactly"

"What's your point?" Katie asked

"The people the world to rule over The Earth"

"Yes but your forgetting they are protected by The Doctor plus UNIT and Torchwood"

Griffin took both of Katie's hands and looked at her

"You promised me a long time ago that we'd be together forever"

"I did but you're an old friend Griffin and we can't do what we did a long time ago together you know what happened to me"

"Yes I do" Griffin replied grabbing her wrists very hard and Katie tried to pull away

"Griffin you're hurting me!" Katie shouted but the people who walked passed them didn't look at her she looked at them and it was like they were invisible to them Katie looked at Griffin he had a smile on her face

"They can't see us I'm doing it and together we will do what we want I will protect you" He whispered to her and her eyes closed for a moment the reopened she smiled at him.

"Yes we will"

Griffin then let go of her turned around to look up the street thinking of where to go Katie watched him

"Come on!" He had shouted and started to run off Katie smiled and went to go after him but suddenly she was grabbed from behind

"Griffin! Griffin!" She shouted out for him struggling in the grips of whoever had her but as she did the world suddenly turned dark as she collapsed.

Pip who was sat in the car had continued to watch Katie like Jack had said but she sat up when she saw a few UNIT officers grabbing Katie and putting something over her mouth and putting her into the back of a car Pip watched as it drove away and as Griffin came running back to where the car was Pip then took out her phone and phoned Jack she waited for Jack to answer.

"Hello Pip is that you again"

"We've got a problem UNIT have Katie they just kidnapped her Jack do I go after them?" Pip quickly said down the phone

"Yes follow but be careful ring back if there are any developments"

"Always am" Pip replied and hung up the phone she threw it on the seat next to her she then drove off following the unmarked UNIT car.

Rose was running across a plain of field on a planet in the Wrarth Galaxy she and The Doctor were trying to find Celethe to tell her about her mother and what had happened they had gotten word that a Lord from Atinitie had visited this part of the Wrarth Galaxy and they thought that it would have been Celethe and Lord Taron but they soon found out that it was not.

As Rose was running other people of the planet were with her and she was trying to get them to safety as there was a ship waiting for her she knew The Doctor would be there as well but as they ran they stopped and saw Cybermen in front of them they all stopped and looked around and saw that they were surrounded Rose looked at The Cybermen and knew there was no way out she got her phone out of her pocket and looked at it and was shocked to find there was no signal she wondered why and as she put her phone away she looked at the people around her the children were scared the people started huddling together as The Cybermen came closer.

Rose looked up at the sky then considering what to do she took a breath she saw the stars and thought of everyone she knew but she thought of the past and heard a voice.

"I am here" It was a whisper and Rose looked down in the distance she saw herself with golden eyes she knew who this was

"You are me and I am you" She said and suddenly her eyes erupted in a golden white light as The Cybermen got closer the turned to ash as people screamed Rose stood there and the people around her looked at her shocked the gold in her eyes vanished and she looked up at the sky at the stars

"Oh, Katie..." She said as she could feel her daughters pain she looked down and around at the people "Come on we have to go"

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 3**

It was about an hour later when the unmarked black UNIT car pulled up to the large gates at the UNIT base the driver drew down his drivers window and showed his ID to a person at the security to let him pass into the base once he was cleared the driver drew his window back up as the gates were opened the driver drove through them after the car was through the gate it was closed quickly behind.

The car was driven up to the entrance waiting there was the woman in charge of the base with two medical doctors who were stood behind her when the car stopped the UNIT soldiers got out and the woman spoke to the two medical doctors.

"Take the girl down to the lab and inform me when she wakes I'll be in my office"

The two medical Doctors then went to the car and got Katie out and put her on a bed that they had wheeled out with them they both then went inside along with the two soldiers who followed them the woman watched them as they wheeled Katie in.

By the side of a road close to the base Pip had watched as the unmarked UNIT car had driven into the base up to a woman who looked to be in charge Pip watched as two people who looked to be Medical Doctor's took Katie out of the car and on to a wheeled bed they then wheeled it back into the building Pip then moved away and went back to her car and phoned Jack.

"Pip what happened then?" Jack asked her as he picked up his phone

"Four miles Jack the building is a UNIT base and it's surrounded by security I think I saw the person in charge and it's a woman she had two Doctor's take Katie inside"

"Pip this is serious now I will have to call The Doctor but I want you to get back here"

"Jack you've forgotten that I won't be in for a few weeks my mum is supposed to be picking me up at the airport in two days and I have to get to the hotel where Martha is waiting for me to look after my car"

"Of course sorry Pip" Jack replied

"Jack I don't know what to tell my mother"

"You don't just lie Pip like I told you"

"OK Jack I understand"

"But it's your choice Pip lie and keep your family safe or tell them and they'd be in danger"

"All right Jack goodbye"

"Goodbye" the both of them then put their phones off Jack sat in his office and Pip drove off towards the hotel where she would meet Martha outside to take her car back to Torchwood when Jack put the phone down he had sat in the chair in in office for a few moments thinking about Katie and that she could be in a lot of trouble he then looked at the phone and picked it up ringing The Doctor when the phone was answered it was answered by Rose she was sat in a seat at a table in a control room The Doctor was close by she was successful in getting the people to safety

"Hello," She said

"Rose hi I need to speak to The Doctor it's Jack"

"Sure" Rose replied and passed the phone on to The Doctor "It's Jack," she told him

"Jack, what is it?" The Doctor asked as soon as he got the phone

"We have a problem Doctor it's Katie," Jack said to him

The Doctor looked at Rose who wasn't looking at him but he turned away anyway

"What about her?" he asked

"She's been spotted on Earth but not just by us but also UNIT I'm afraid they have caught her and taken her to a base I asked Pip to follow and I was right Pip said she saw two Doctor's putting Katie on to a wheeled bed and Katie was unconscious but Katie before she was kidnapped by them she was with that man"

"I see and have they got him too?" The Doctor asked as Rose turned to look at him

"No, what do we do?"

"Well UNIT know me perhaps I could go there and get Katie it's the only way to get her back now that she is away from Griffin" The Doctor replied and looked at Rose who was still looking at him but looked shocked now at the mention of Katie

"So we'll be expecting you then Doctor?" Jack asked

"Yes" The Doctor replied and put the phone down and passed it to Rose

"What was that all about?" Rose asked him

"Katie was on Earth and she's been taken by UNIT Jack said one of his colleagues spotted Katie and Griffin together he said that she was to a UNIT base and was unconscious"

"What about Griffin?"

"They didn't get him"

"So she's alone?"

"Yes" The Doctor replied

Rose walked up to him

"Then this is our chance to get her back"

"And we will Rose but only me I'll be going in there alone UNIT know me you should know that I want you to stay at Torchwood with Jack"

"But what if she's not unconscious when you get to her what if when she sees you she tries to kill you again or she screams and those officers in that base do something to you"

"I'll figure that out when it comes to it I always do"

"Fine" Rose replied and turned away as The Doctor went to talk to someone

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 4**

It was a couple of hours later when Katie started to regain consciousness laying on a metal table bed her wrist strapped she could hear voices close to her but can't make them out there are quite a few and she wonders where she is she last remembers being with Griffin on Earth and then her world turning dark she knew she was still on Earth she had to be she wondered where she was as she slips back into unconsciousness.

The Doctor along with Rose and Anita were at Torchwood both Rose and The Doctor was with Jack and Martha in Jacks office whilst Anita had stayed in The TARDIS all four of them were sat down.

"Pip told me everything she saw when she came to the hotel it sounds like Katie is in trouble and if were to get her back then we need to go there," Martha said

"I've already spoken to Rose about this Martha I'm going in alone as you know UNIT know me" Replied The Doctor

"All right fine," Martha said "But we won't be far away just for back up"

"After we get her out of there we'll need to take her to Jess straight away she'll know what to do about the connection"

Rose looked at The Doctor

"I'm worried what if Katie wakes when we go there she'll think were taking her to be locked up you know how she reacted last time"

"I'll convince her"

By the time the next day came around Katie was fully awake the room was empty except for her as she looked around the room she was in the walls were white as well as the floor the bed that she was on was the only thing in the room of which had no windows the door was made of steel with no handle on it but as she looked at the door she heard a beeping noise and then the door opened Katie laid back down and stared up at the ceiling as a woman stepped into the room with a folder tucked under her arm she noticed that Katie was awake.

"Ah good you're awake," The woman said to Katie but Katie remained silent "Silent type are we?" The woman then looked up at the camera that was in the corner of the room as she did this Katie noticed and pulled at the straps on her wrist the woman turned back to her "No point there I'm afraid Katie"

As soon as the woman had said her name Katie stopped and looked straight at the woman

"How do you know my name?" Katie asked

"You've been known to UNIT for a long time... years in fact even since the incident with The Dalek and a woman called Jocelyn Brown" The Woman replied looking at the folder

"So?"

"So Katie we have been watching Jocelyns house ever since a UNIT officer did see you with in her in her kitchen and she lied for you ever since her arrest"

"Why she was a nice person?" Katie said and thought about Jocelyn they can't have been watching her now she was dead Katie had killed her

At this, the woman who was stood in front of Katie raised an eyebrow

"And then there's your involvement with The Doctor... But who was your friend who you were with when we picked you up was that him?" The woman asked

"More like kidnapped" Katie shouted

The woman moved towards the bed and looked at Katie she then pressed a red button on the side of it that Katie did not see the shock hit Katie making her scream.

The button that the woman had pressed had produced electricity that had ran through Katie it was painful, but not powerful enough to do any serious damage to her it was a very low one which didn't last for long our of breath Katie looked at the woman.

"Wha... what was that for?" she asked as sweat poured from her forehead

"You will not think that Katie"

The door to the room then opened and another woman wearing a white lab coat walked into the room with her a trolley on the trolley was a bowl with water in a cloth was beside it the woman who came into the room rolled the trolley to besides the bed Katie noticed that there was a name tag on the lab coat that the woman was wearing it read Julia Anderson who took the cloth and put it in the bowl of water she then wiped the cloth over Katie's forehead wiping the sweat away the other woman went out of the room and Katie looked up at Julia.

"Stop please" Katie whispered as Julia went to put the cloth in more water Julia heard her and stopped she looked at Katie

"Why are you doing this?" Katie asked

"It's my job you see I'm a Doctor but I wasn't assigned to be a UNIT Doctor"

"Great I don't need your history I meant why is she doing this all of you at this place wherever it is?"

"That I don't know the full question to all I heard was something about the past, Aliens and your name" Julia replied and picked up the cloth again and put it in the bowl of water she picked it out and draped it over Katie's sweating forehead

"You don't know anything about UNIT do you, Julia?" Katie asked her but Julia looked away "Well I guess that means no, oh well just let yourself get killed by aliens whilst Mrs bossy pants rule's your life"

Julia looked at her quickly

"Why you say that?" She asked Katie

"Ah mainly because my friend I was with is possibly an alien from outta space and when he finds me not just you but the Earth is in big trouble I can guarantee you that!" Katie replied

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 5**

The door to the room quickly opened and the woman who was in charge ran in and over to Katie.

"Well, well it seems you've been consorting with aliens sounds a bit like The Doctor to me," The woman said she then looked up from Katie to Julia "Julia thank you for your time but you may go now we shall see you tomorrow I suppose?"

"Yes you will and I'll be with my daughter you know the one from Australia?"

"Yes, weren't you picking her up today?"

"Yes when I leave here"

"Good when you go out the guards will escort you because from now on I'm putting this place on high alert," The woman said and looked at Katie as Julia took the cloth away from Katie's forehead but the woman snatched it.

"I'll put these away why don't you go"

With a smile, Julia walked out of the room the woman watched her go and when the door was closed she turned her attention back to Katie dropping the wet cloth back in the bowl.

"Now then Katie where is The Doctor?"

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen him in a long time and I don't want to! neither him, my sisters or my mother" Katie replied

"Oh and why is that?"

Katie looked away for a moment and then back

"They hate me because I tried to kill him you see The Doctor that is," Katie said and then thought of Griffin she looked right at the woman then and started laughing and this startled the woman.

"Why are you laughing?"

Katie stopped and looked at the woman

"Because I have powers you couldn't possibly dream of" Katie replied she then continued to laugh but as she did this the woman noticed that Katie's eyes turned black this scared the woman who then ran towards the door opened it and double locked it behind her she looked back at the door for a moment still hearing the laughter from inside the room as she looked at the door a guard who was patrolling the corridor passed her he stopped as he heard the laughing and looked at the woman.

"Ma'am is anything wrong?"

The woman looked up at him

"Yes, you will see to it that there are more guards on this level see to it that there are some at the stairs and near the lift, I don't want anyone else except me going into that room you got that?"

The guard nodded and left, after a moment of standing in the corridor on her own the woman then moved off too she walked to the stairs as men came down them and went into the lift she then went into her office and sat down and thought about what she was going to do with Katie.

The Shadow Architect was sat at her desk reading a message she had gotten from Romana

" _Shadow architect I don't know if you've heard by now but the past is happening again this time we know what possessed Katie Griffin from Paylos do you know who he is? Can you look into it for us he has Katie and so far we've no way to get her back"_

The Shadow Architect had sat there for a long time thinking of what to tell Romana but she had to tell her the truth so she started writing

" _Romana, unfortunately, I do know who he is, Griffin is out of two people who escaped The Kalaxsion Prison Planet there are many things I didn't tell you the last time this happened but it seems Griffin faked Madame Kovarians death to be a time before Katie had changed Griffin has been impossible to capture we simply do not know how to capture him we don't know what Garoth did to do this but Cassy, Griffin's sister was sent into hiding by Jess. Cassy told her what Griffin and Katie were doing on Oscuridad Sel Prime or as we know it now to be Alva Sel Prime Griffin was spotted though in The Kalaxsion Galaxy it seems Jezao had a child named Acla she told the Judoon that she had seen Katie and Griffin but I will do something we will look into and try to find Griffin"._

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 6**

As Pip got out of the car that her mum drove she looked up at the building they had come to and saw that it was the UNIT base that Katie was in and then started to worry about her mother what had she gotten herself into but then Pip thought about Katie she thought that perhaps this was her chance to get Katie out and get her to The Doctor Pip looked down and at her mother as she got out of the car

"So this is where you work then?" Pip asked her mother

"Yes" Her mother replied shutting the car door

"Doesn't look like a hospital to me" Pip replied and looked away at the security gates to the men at the gate talking

"Doesn't matter I get paid more here" Julia replied and locked the car as Pip looked at her she also looked at Pip "Come on You'll get to meet my boss" Julia said and then started to walk towards the building Pip followed her to the entrance where it was guarded Pip really didn't want to meet her mothers boss as they got to the door Julia got out her ID card and showed it to them once they saw it they nodded and then looked at Pip of which Julia noticed

"Don't worry she's my daughter the boss knows she's coming today?" Julia told them with a smile

They then opened the door for the two women who walked inside the door was closed behind them as it closed it bleeped they then came to a huge reception area where a woman sat typing away at a computer when they walked in the woman who was sat down looked up at them she smiled and then looked back at her computer.

Julia then walked down a corridor to the right of reception and turned right Pip followed her both of them then stopped outside a door which had a name on which said Andrea Julia knocked on the door when no reply came Julia then went across to the lift that would take her to a lower level Pip followed her in and Julia pressed the button to go down as she did Pip looked up at the CCTV camera nervously.

When the doors of the lift opened again they were on the bottom level Julia walked out as did Pip in front of them were some stairs just as they were about to go down them a woman was walking towards the stairs this was Andrea and Pip looked at her.

"Ah I heard you were here Julia"

"Did you I'm sorry I'm late today"

"It's not a problem" Andrea replied and looked behind Julia at Pip "So I take it this is your daughter?"

"Yes her name is Pipa but she likes to be called Pip"

"Nice to meet you Pip," Andrea said as she held her hand out for Pip to shake and Pip looked at her for a moment and then shook her hand "I heard you are going to follow in your mother's footsteps and become a Doctor?"

Pip looked at her mother for a moment and then back to Andrea

"Yes I am" Pip replied lying

"Well that's good and how was Australia?"

"Brilliant" Pip replied with a smile

"Lovely..." Andrea replied and looked at Julia "I have yet to see the girl today but yesterday after you had gone something interesting, happened"

"Would you like me to look at her?" Julia asked as Pip glanced at both of them wondering if they were on about Katie

"You could do"

Andrea then turned and walked down the corridor Julia walked beside her and Pip walked on behind them as they talked.

"So Pip you're about to meet a girl that we picked up a few days ago she's a danger you see so no speaking to her you got that?" Andrea told Pip

"Yes" Replied Pip

They then stopped at a door and Andrea took out her ID card and swiped it in the machine that would open the door this unlocked the door and Andrea opened the door and all three walked inside the room. Once they were in the room the door behind them closed when Pip walked in she looked at the girl that had talked about but she knew this was Katie she then looked at Andrea who stood beside the bed that Katie was strapped to Pip looked at her mother who was stood beside her.

"Well she's not sweating now she seems to be fine no electrical currents?"

"I haven't been in here since yesterday Julia not after what happened"

"What exactly did happen?" Julia asked

Just then Katie's eyes opened and looked up at them this made Andrea jump and Pip took a step back

"Oh come to let me go then?" Katie said as she saw then

"No" was the reply from Andrea

"Shame why is that?" Katie asked

"You pose a danger to the Earth Katie and therefore to keep the people of Earth safe we are to keep you under lock and Key" Andrea replied

"But I've done nothing!" Katie replied shouting and pulling at the straps this made Andrea back away pulling Julia with her towards the door unlocking it Andrea looked back at Pip

"You'll be fine whilst I talk to your mother"

Pip nodded and Andrea along with Julia walked out of the room

 **End Of Chapter 6**


End file.
